The Shire School for Boys
by kamyan
Summary: AU The Shire School for Boys is a renown boarding school for boys, led by Galadriel, as the esteemed headmistress. But, when a county edict forces a girl to join the ranks of men, what could possibly happen? Read, review, and enjoy!
1. new genders?

Disclaimer: What I own collectively costs about 48 cents, a rubber band, and a rusted wooden spoon. If you REALLY want that, sue me for using characters that don't belong to me. Otherwise, just let me enjoy them for a brief moment in time. Except for Taylor. She belongs to me.

I dedicate this fic to Morgan, for introducing me to the wonderful world of fanfics; Merf, my plot bunny! (cuddles); and Wal-Mart, for supplying me (in trade for my money, of course) with all the M&Ms I'll ever need. We love you guys!

This fic is the child of a drunken muse and serious boredom! IT IS NOT MY FAULT! But, hey, it should provide for a few great laughs!

Just to warn you, aside from the general character names and personalities, this place has almost nothing to do with Middle Earth and their troubles. This is, basically, our world, with other-worldly people thrown in, with no knowledge of the fact that they really don't belong here. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but I can't please everyone.

* * *

The Shire School for Boys had a pretty constant routine. The boys would wake up to the ringing of bells at seven every weekday, when they would stumble down to breakfast, dressed and ready in the school uniform, to start their day and head to their respective classes. It had a certain routine to it, the unmistakable air of regularity that no one could shake.

Until, of course, the new student arrived.

The county wanted the school co-ed. So, they would provide a "test case", a girl to enroll in the school for a period of one year, to see how things went. And, as it so happened, there was just the one, looking for a school from somewhere across the country.

Taylor Bennet, the perfect guinea pig.

Galadriel sighed, rubbing her temples. She tried to be a good headmistress, she really did, but how could they expect her to continue that when they kept throwing these types of things at her? The boys simply weren't _ready_ for a female student!

But, there was nothing she could do about it now. So, with a sigh, she wrote a letter of acceptance to Taylor Bennet, from the Shire School. (Conveniently leaving off "For Boys", of course.)

Taylor Bennet stared at her mom, her heart sinking. Her mother, without asking her, had enrolled her in some random school across the country. Now, she had three days to pack, to be there by Monday, when her term started.

She tried to smile as her mother waved the acceptance paper around, announcing how "fun" it would be, how she would have such a great time, and meet so many new people and make wonderful friends. Grabbing the paper from her, Taylor looked it over.

_Ms. Taylor Bennet_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been cordially accepted to the Shire School, a boarding school of excellence. We believe that you will have a wonderful year with us, and look forward to seeing you Monday, August 23rd, 2004._

_Expecting you promptly,_

_Galadriel, headmistress and Arwen, Deputy Headmistress._

This was going to be just great…..

The days passed quickly, without much ado, and, at last, Taylor stood in front of the main building of her new school, her luggage piled around her. It was labeled "The Shire" in huge black letters, with everything around it looking pristine and imposing, like any self-respecting private school would. "Here goes…" she murmured, pushing open the rather large front door.

The term had already started, but the people were nowhere to be seen. She assumed they were already in their classes, as the steady drone of voices filled the hallway from several different directions. Obviously this was the place she had to be, the gold-embossed "Front Office" a dead giveaway. Walking in, she sat down next to the other person waiting, a young boy about her age, with light brown hair.

Smiling, she shook his proffered hand. "Name's Taylor." She told him.

He grinned in return. "Pippin. Nice to meet you."

They were interrupted by the office door as a smart-looking woman, with her long black hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, stepped in. "Welcome, Taylor! I'm Arwen, deputy headmistress. It's a pleasure to have you here, at the Shire school for boys!"

Wait, boys?

"Miss Arwen, there must be some mistake…."

"No mistake. You have the great honor of being our first female student here. Now, if you're ready to be shown to your classes…"

Taylor blinked as it finally clicked, and sank into a chair. "Oh, shit…"

She was really screwed over this time.

* * *

And that's all!

Next chapter I'll include a list of all the teachers and their subjects, but, so far, Galadriel is the headmistress, and Arwen is deputy.

I would be greatly honored if you would review!

And, if not, I will take all contributions of M&Ms possible, to keep my muse happy!


	2. first friends and first period

Sorry I took so long, but… darn writer's block… .

Elven Dragon Rider: I couldn't write a slash fic if I tried, so you're in luck! And I'm not to sure who I want her with just yet. One of the teachers, to be sure, but I can't pick between the math professor or the lit one (you'll meet him next chapter. ). Tell me what you think, I'd love some second opinion on this!

Andra Mercuria: I'll do my best to write up to your standards!

Once again, I own little more that a nifty blue pen!

* * *

Taylor woke up at the loud jangling of bells, tumbling with a start out of the makeshift cot in the janitor's closet. True, it wasn't much of a bed, but it was all they could find for the night.

With a loud crash, all of the janitor's cleaning objects, a mop, broom, and various soapy mixtures came crashing down onto her head, knocking her, once again, down to the floor. She groaned, but pulled herself up again and turned to replace the fallen hoard.

As she turned, she came face to face with a short, wrinkled creature with yellow eyes, staring at her. She shrieked, and, for the second time that day, got attacked by cleaning materials.

Brandishing the broom, she advanced toward the creature slowly. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

The creature, seeing the broom, let out an unearthly cry, and jumped at her, ripping the broom from her grip and cuddling it close to him. "My precious…" he murmured softly, stroking the broom's splintered handle. After a while, he glared back up at her. "Sméagol is a janitors!"

Taylor held up her hands and backed away toward the door, too shocked to say much of anything. She opened it – and almost ran into Pippin, standing with his fist raised to knock.

"I've come to get you for breakfast!" He explained. Noting her pale face, he looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him. "Don't ask, Pippin. Just… don't ask."

Pippin led Taylor through the crowd, careful that she didn't get too lost. Of course, it wasn't really necessary, because everywhere she went conversation stopped and the people parted for her. It actually made him rather proud, to be leading her around. Oh, wouldn't Merry be jealous over this one!

When they finally got to the lunch line, Taylor stared with trepidation at the darkly cowled lunch-ladies err- men. Pippin shrugged. "They look fierce, but all they do is scream a lot. They've been dubbed the Ringwraiths, but no one's really sure why. The name's been around longer than any of us have."

Never-the-less, Taylor kept her distance as she was served by the fearsome looking kitchen staff.

Pippin, once again leading, brought her to a small back table, already seating three other occupants. One, with sandy brown hair and pudgy features, smiled warmly and introduced himself as Sam. The others, a dark-haired thin one greeted as Frodo and a brown-haired mischievous boy introduced as Merry, both nodded to her. Grinning, she sat down with them, happy at last to be with friendly-looking people.

They compared schedules, and Sam ecstatically announced that they shared first period, Math. So, after the meal was cleared away and the students dismissed, Sam led her to the classroom. With a gulp, she pushed open the door, and entered her first class of her new school.

Walking to the teacher at the front, she held out her schedule for him to check, looking him over as he turned around. He wasn't all that bad looking, really, for a teacher. In fact, he was quite handsome, in a manly, professor sort of way. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a small pair of reading glasses that graced the end of his nose. He smiled kindly, and motioned for her to take her seat. "Welcome, Taylor," he told her, his voice resonating. "I am Professor Aragorn. It's a pleasure to have you in my class."

Blushing, she took the seat beside Sam, who, mistaking the look on her face for anxiety, told her, "Don't worry! Professor Aragorn is a _nice_ teacher! Not mean at all!"

With that, she burst out laughing.

* * *

Ok, as I promised:

Aragorn is the math teacher

Galadriel is the Headmistress

Arwen Deputy Headmistress

Gollum (or Sméagol, if you will) the janitor. Yes, the broom is his precious.

The Ringwraiths the Lunch-ladies.

Yes, there are many more, but you won't find out unless you review!


End file.
